


Camera Ready

by dokidokidk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is that any better way to spend your holiday than bothering the life out of your boyfriend and taking a lot of candid photos? Soonyoung sure have no answer to that question. Soonyoung x Seokmin. Domestic AU. Fluffy oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Ready

**Author's Note:**

> so an AU where they are not in a boyband and are already in an established relationship, today is squishy hoshi birthday and i just want to repost old cute fic ahaha  
> happy reading!

_Click_

“Stop that!” Seokmin says with difficulty, as toothbrush is still inside his foaming mouth, “I am trying to brush my teeth over here.”

“Continue then,” Soonyoung puts his phone over the cabinet before picking his own toothbrush, “I’ll just standing over here and brush my teeth.”

\-----

“Morning selca!”

_Click_

Seokmin lower his spoon, filled with cereal and half bitten blueberry, as his boyfriend walks away and snagging the milk box before sitting in front of him. The blonde is happily pouring the milk to his blue bowl and smiling innocently to the other, “Do you honestly needs to do that every morning?”

“It’s our three weeks living together, of course I need to do that!”

“I thought you would tone it down after we live together, I was wrong.”

Soonyoung just grins and begins eating his cereal while scrolling the phone with his left hand.

\-----

“We are only buying important stuff today okay,” Seokmin pulls over to the mall parking lot before ejecting his seatbelt, “Don’t buy too many snacks.”

_Click_

“Okay.”

“Sometimes,” The black haired man sighs as the other pockets his phone sheepishly, “I feel like I am the older and therefore more responsible one in this relationship.”

Soonyoung cutely sticks out his lower lip, “But I take care of you!”

Seokmin sighs again before stealing a quick kiss, “Let’s go.”

\-----

A box of chocolate cookies “I want this,” A chocolate bar, “And I want this,” Another box of cookies, “And thi-“

“Nope,” Seokmin dutifully put the box back to the aisle, “Remember the last time you had too much chocolate?”

The older tries to put the box back before the other grab his hand, “But I want it.”

“Docutie,” Seokmin pats his own stomach and mockingly put on sad looks for the other, “It hurts so much.”

“So that happened, you win,” Sonyoung chuckles before putting the box back to the rack, “You nag worse than Jeonghan to be honest, and he is the mom in our friend group!”

The mocking pout continues, “Guess who will be sad if my naughty boyfriend is sick?”

“You already win, stop pouting!” The blonde laughs as the other smiles, pretty twin crescents in display, before taking over the trolley from the other, “Now let’s go get those shining red apples that I really want.”

\-----

_Click_

Seokmin looks up from his chat with Hansol, “You are ruining the moment buttercookie.”

“But you look so good in button up shirt,” Soonyoung puts his phone down and sips his drink before muttering back, “I have to freeze your beauty forever right, chocochips?”

“We have been dating for over a year, pretty sure you have captured enough of my,” Seokmin slowly bats his eyelashes once, “Eternal beauty.”

“Honeydew is so sassy tonight,” The older nods at the waiter as the food is served right before him, “This looks so good.”

“It took you a month to book a table here,” Seokmin glances around the formal dinner, “I really appreciate it.”

“Aw, Docutie likes me, Thank you too Docutie.”

“Please stop with your ridiculous nicknames,” Seokmin still smiles at the other teasing grin despite what he said, “You start calling me those names in public and I will be in trouble.”

“Who start the nickname battle huh? That’s right, not me.”

“Why am I dating you again?”

“Because I am super cute?” The blonde bats his eyelashes quickly several times, “And because Docutie loves me”

“You are right,” Seokmin quietly thank the waiter that deliver his meal before returning his gaze to the man in front of him, “And honestly I don’t know what kind of chaos that will happen to you if I am not around.”

Soonyoung laughs.

\-----

“Feeling comfy?”

“Yeah,” Seokmin mumbles from his place inside the mountain of blanket at the couch, “Come here, the movie is about to start.”

“So warm,” The blonde settles down and cuddles the younger, “Nice.”

The couple watches the Japanese horror movie in silence, interrupted sometimes by quiet laughter on some ridiculously bloody scene or Soonyoung whispering correction of mistranslated subtitle to the younger.

“My friends never believe me when I said you are the big baby in this relationship.”

“Why would they say that?” Soonyoung smiles softly at the other sleepy words, “Even though I looked younger than you.”

“That’s so mean,” Seokmin half-heartedly chides the other, “You look so mature when you are with other people, so composed I guess.”

“And I don’t look like that when I am with you?”

“The exact opposite, you whine and steal photo all the time,” Seokmin lays his head on the other shoulder, “Why do you do that?”

“Because I like you Docutie,” Soonyoung lays down a little, cheek touching the other soft black mop, “I feel like I don’t have to be someone I am not when I am around you.”

“But I thought you like being you,” The younger shuffles around, “The man in control, most wanted dance trainer in Korea.”

“I do, but being around you is different,” Soonyoung moves around to accommodate his boyfriend, “You just accepted me, for everything that I am.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am used to other people always thinking that everything will be okay if I am around,“ The blonde lowers the sound of the forgotten movie on the TV, “Totally relying on me, like I have no flaw.”

Seokmin yawns before mumbling incoherently for the other to continue,

“You never do that, you are perfectly capable to do everything yet you always make me feel like you need me,” His hand starts moving through the other locks, “But I know if I mess up you’d still be there and taking care of everything, that I can actually rely on you.”

“I do that?”

“Yeah, I like that despite all your complaint, you still takes care of me,” Soonyoung kisses the other black mop, “The childish me, the one that take all your attention away.”

Seokmin smiles and sighs in content, “Big baby.”

“Love you too buttercookie.”

“What about all those,” Another yawn, “Photos?”

“I really like you, that’s the only reason,” The older laughs as Seokmin moves to lay his head on his lap, blankets falling askew on the floor, “I like how our lives has become so intertwined and I want to capture those moments, your moments, forever.”

“I swear all these sweet talks tonight will give me a terrible case of cavities,” Seokmin smile widens from his new position, “My lover is a total sap and I have no idea why I really like him.”

Soonyoung laughs again before poking the other shoulder rhythmically, “Just move to the proper bed, you sleepyhead.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know that Soonyoung has a lot of Seokmin's bizarre photos in his phone? He is such a cheesy boyfriend..  
> Feedbacks are loved♡


End file.
